


Ее единорог

by WTF_Women_2018



Series: Драбблы низкого рейтинга [4]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/WTF_Women_2018
Summary: Когда Уэбби наконец-то чувствовала, что отгорела, перестала умирать по Лене, Лена снова врывалась в ее жизнь, чтобы поджечь фитиль в ее груди.





	Ее единорог

Лене Уэбби была не ровня.

Да, Лена дружила с Уэбби. Она проводила с ней время, улыбалась, рассказывала свои... Свои... Свои «секреты». Учила Уэбби, как общаться с мальчиками, прикрывала от грозной бабушки, объясняла сотни способов, как сбежать от братьев Бигл. Но все это было... Не то.

Лена была старше Уэбби на год или два, но уже казалась такой... Великолепной. Красивой, пусть Луи и считал иначе, умной, пусть миссис Бикли и отрицала это, смелой, пусть даже сама Лена признавала, что ее храбрость граничила с полоумным бесстрашием. Учись она в Хогвартсе — ее бы точно определили на Гриффиндор, а Уэбби...

Уэбби светил разве что Хаффлпафф.

Мальчишки могли сколько угодно раз повторять, что Уэбби была доброй, сообразительной и полной желания помогать всем-всем — до Лены ей было далеко. Во всех проявлениях. У той даже перепонки на лапках были изящнее.

Уэбби смотрела на нее — и сердце останавливалось. Хотелось быть с ней рядом каждое мгновение, каждый миг существования, хотелось, чтобы перышки Лены всегда касались рук Уэбби, чтобы клюв Лены чаще терся о щеки Уэбби, чтобы дыхание Лены чаще согревало губы Уэбби. Это были мелочи, простые мелочи, неужели Уэбби о многом мечтала?..

Похоже, все-таки о слишком многом.

Уэбби хотелось ходить с ней на свидания, спать с ней в одном гамаке. В присутствии Лены Уэбби становилось тяжело дышать, а зрение будто отключалось. Было похоже на какую-то странную болезнь: Уэбби видела перед собой Лену, и только ее. Все вокруг становилось таким расплывчатым, а в груди горело, руки тряслись, хвостик поджимался. Не то чтобы Уэбби хотела чувствовать это, но ей приходилось.

Иногда она думала о том, что было бы неплохо просто забыть о Лене, о своих эмоциях и странных, но таких приятных ощущениях, что посещали Уэбби рядом с ней.

И, когда Лена пропадала на пару дней, Уэбби будто отпускало.

Она начинала смотреть на мир другими глазами, слышать окружающих другими ушами и произносить свои догадки другими словами. Лена оставалась самой шикарной девчонкой в ее голове — но не больше, просто... Девчонкой.

И когда Уэбби наконец-то чувствовала, что отгорела, перестала умирать по Лене, Лена снова врывалась в ее жизнь, чтобы поджечь фитиль в ее груди. Иногда на скейте, иногда — на тарзанке, а иногда забиралась в особняк МакДаков через чердачное окно, чтобы украсть Уэбби на ночное приключение.

И все начиналось сначала.

— Давай, Уэбби! Пока твоя бабушка-терминатор не проснулась, — со смешком протянула Лена, а потом схватила Уэбби за руку и буквально перекинула ее через подоконник. Та тут же вскрикнула — еще бы, она оказалась на высоте трех этажей!

Но тут же заткнула себе клюв ладонями и медленно съехала по черепице, остановившись прямо около водосборника. Через миг до нее дошуршала Лена, медленно тормозя лапами, и они осторожно пошли вдоль края крыши до пожарной лестницы.

— Сегодня, между прочим, традиционный праздник ниндзя! — продолжила Лена, и глаза ее яростно сверкнули. 

— Н-но у нас в городе только один вид ниндзя, — поспешно заметила Уэбби. — И это японская мафия...

— Именно! — вскинула крепко сжатый кулак к лику луны Лена, на миг становясь похожей на супергероиню из комиксов. Уэбби неловко поскользнулась, и Лена тут же вцепилась в ее рубашку, чтобы не дать свалиться на землю — Уэбби вскрикнула и схватилась за ее руку. — И мы, — продолжила Лена, перехватывая ладонь Уэбби, чтобы держать ее покрепче, — попадем на их тусовку!

— Звучит круто! — восхищено протянула Уэбби, послушно идя за ней по границе водостока.

Лена заслуживала восхищения. За свои взгляды, за свою крутость и за свою шикарность — Уэбби бы поставила ей одиннадцать из десяти за каждый пункт, если бы кто ее спросил.

Но сейчас Уэбби свободной рукой не могла поднять табличку с оценкой, поэтому начала пальцами мять кончики своих жестких волос.

Лена покрасила волосы. Снова. Ей так шел новый оттенок — с фиолетово-розовыми прядями она становилась похожей на волшебного единорога, которые, Уэбби знала, существуют. Точно существуют — просто мистер МакДак еще их не нашел, вот и все.

Быть может, Лена и была тем самым единорогом, поразившим Уэбби в самое сердце. Это многое бы объяснило.

— Мне очень... Нравится твоя новая прическа, Лена, — пробормотала Уэбби уже тише, и Лена остановилась. 

Они дошли до пожарной лестницы.

Лена обернулась — и, скользнув взглядом по лицу Уэбби, шутя коснулась кончика ее клюва своим, с улыбкой ответив:

— Спасибо!

Уэбби не хотелось отпускать ее ладонь, но пришлось — ведь для того, чтобы спуститься на землю, и ей, и Лене требовались обе руки. И в тот же миг вокруг Уэбби стало так холодно.

Она прижала руки к груди, но теплее не стало. Зато внутри нее снова вспыхнуло сердце, опаляя изнутри языками жгучей боли, которую уже не могли потушить ни надежда, ни вера во что-то лучшее.

Лена была ее героиней, ее единорогом, ее любовью. А Уэбби всегда оставалась просто Уэбби — и осознавать это было тяжелее всего.


End file.
